tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Total Drama World Tour
This is My Total Drama World Tour. (NOTE:Contestents do not know about Alejandro, Courtney, and Heather's tactics from the start.) (NOTE 2:This takes place before the series.) Elimination Table Do Not Edit Sign Ups Courtney-Heather rocks Duncan- Platypus09 Heather-Heather rocks Gwen-Sunsummer7 LeShawna- TDobsessed88 Lindsay-Sunsummer7 Owen-Youre2490 DJ- EzekielTylerfan Harold-Youre2490 Noah- Platypus09 Cody- Platypus09 Ezekiel-Spacebuddies123 Izzy-Spacebuddies123 Tyler- EzekielTylerfan Bridgette- TDobsessed88 Alejandro-Sunsummer7 Sierra-Spacebuddies123 Teams Team Alejandro and Chris Is Really Really Really Awesome Alejandro Bridgette LeShawna Heather Duncan Team Amazon Cody Courtney Gwen Lindsay Noah Sierra Team World Tour Owen DJ Harold Ezekiel Tyler Izzy Chat 1 Chris:Yo! This Season we are plotting to take the contestents, all around the world, for ONE MILLION DOLLARS!!!!!!!!!!!!! So let's meet our players. Alejandro:*arrives* Chris:Hey! And we have, Noah, Cody, and Duncan! Noah: WHat fun. Traveling around the world in a death trap. *rolls eyes* Cody: Sup Christer! Duncan: Really? A world tour? Please say that it does not include singing. Courtney:Around the world! Chris:Yes, Courtney. And Duncan it includes singing. DUncan: Sining? I'm out. *about to quit* Chris:Not so fast. This paper makes it illegal to quit. So you're here to stay. Duncan: Well, I'm not singing if that's what you're thinking. Chris:I will let you off the hook this season ''Duncan. But you're not out. The rest of you have to sing. Duncan: Whatever. Not singing. Cody: When are the ladies arriving? Chris:Soon Cody. Cody: Nice! Cuz they all will fall to the Codemeister's charm. Chris:*waits for more players* Heather:Yeah and drool over....Alejandro*laughs* Cody: Yourself included. *laughs* Heather:How is that funny Chris:Time for the tour! *cut to First Class*Chris: This is where every weeks winners will stay untill the next location. Courtney:Awesome! Alejandro:(To Courtney)Maybe I could get you snacks from here. Courtney:Not working Alejandro:Fine. Enjoy. *walks away* Courtney:Enjoy what? Heather:I don't know Alejandro:I meant first class. Courtney:Ohh *cut to econemy class*Chris:This is where the losers stay. Gwen:I'm so not a loser. Chris:That's pretty much it. But, *bell dings* When you hear that bell, it means its time to sing. If you don't, you are eliminated. ''Alejandro:Come fly with us, Come fly with us. Lindsay:You will get free make up, if you come fly with us. Gwen:Come fly with us, come crash with us. Noah:You will die in an instant, duh. Cody:Come fly with Gwen, she is the best. Alejandro:(to Bridgette and LeShawna)It's a pleasure and an honer and a must. '' ''Leshawna: Come fly with ale- HOTro Bridgete: Come fly with Ale-HOTro Both: Come fly with him Duncan: Dudes, this is messed, singing is so lame. All:Youre Right! Challenge 1 (In Egypt) Chris:Go ethier over or under the pyrimid. Alejandro:*carries Bridgette and LeShawna up the pyrimid* Leshawwna and Bridgette: Let's go alejandro! Alejandro:It's to steap for me to carry you down. Noah: *goes under* Wow, this sucks. Cody: *under* Where do we go? Gwen:*goes under*I don't know. But we better get a move on. Cody: So, we're all alone Gwen... Duncan: *under and shoves Cody* Right. *runs* Gwen:*helps Cody up* Cody: Thanks Gwen...(CONF) Ahhh.... Duncan: *sees mummy* Oh shoot! Alejandro:*back at top*I have an idea. Bridgette you can surf down the pyrimid. Me and LeShawna will be in the back. Bridgette: Good idea *gets on sign and goes down pyramid* wow that was easy we already finiashed Courtney:*inside*I see light! Chris:Alejandro, Bridgette, and LeShawna are on Team Victory. Leshawna: hey Chris! i thought we are allowed to pick team names Heather:*at top*How do I get down? Alejandro:Lets keep the team name. It will make us sound victorious. Leshawna: your hot and all but don't you know that if your team name is arrogant like ours is we will lose Chris:Okay. Pick you're name. Alejandro:Any ideas? Heather:*trips and falls to ground*Oww Bridgette: Oh i got one Team Alejandro and Chris is really really really Awesome Heather:*prays*Not with those people! Chris:Your with them Heather. Alejandro:Ok. So we have a team name. Heather:With him?*points at Alejandro* Bridgete: Yep we do! Chris:Yes, Heather. Duncan: *finsishes* Cody: *finishes* Chris:Duncan is with Team 1. Cody, Team 2. Courtney:*makes it* Chris:Courtney is on Team 2. Gwen:*finishes* Chris:Gwen, Team 2. Cody: Yes!!!!!! Courtney:.. Heather:(CONF)I hate my team! Cody: (CONF) Gwen.... Duncan: Team 1? That sucks. Heather:I'll switch with Courtney! Duncan: I'll switch with anyone. *rolls eyes* Heather:I hate my team! Chris:No switching! Lindsay:*in pyrimid, walks in mummy room thinking its a fashion shop* Lindsay:*walks out covered in bandages* Chris:Lindsay, Team 2. Chris:This is taking long so....Oh, INTERNS! Interns:*drag all the people who haven't finished yet out of the pyrimid* Chris:Noah and Sierra are on Team 2. The rest of you six are Team 3. Team 3, since you came in last, I choose your team name.....Team World Tour. Team 2, you can name yourself. Gwen:How about Team Amazon? Chris:So we have our teams. Team Alejandro and Chris is Really Really Really Awesome, You get a camel. Team Amazon wins, a goat. Team World Tour gets, a stick. Challenge 2 (still in Egypt) Chris:Now that the teams are formed, its time for, The Amazing Camel Race. Using your team reward from the last challenge, your will race to the nile. But first. Chef:*tips over vase that lets scarabs out* Chris:Sing and the scarabs won't kill you. Alejandro:No need to get crazy, its Lovin' Time at last! Cody: You don't wanna eat us up Gwen and Lindsay:Lovin' Time, Lovin' Time. Lindsay:Scarab mating season! Like my lip gloss! Scarabs:*chase the cast* All:*run with their rewards* Alejandro:*running from scarabs* What do we do?!